


After you

by Fourleaves_Clover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awful flirting, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Idiots in Love, It's just a weekday, Kissing, M/M, Moron Garp, One Shot, Please save Sengoku, Roger's crew being chaotic, Sengoku is in pain all the time, Walking Disaster Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourleaves_Clover/pseuds/Fourleaves_Clover
Summary: Just another normal day in which Roger infiltrates a Marine base.[Or Roger is a horrible flirt, Garp is a moron and Sengoku has given up on life.]
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Monkey D. Garp
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	After you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt ever at posting any sort of fluffy content (And might be the only time I have ever posted something without the Dark tag wow). Please be kind and if you see any grammatical errors, please forgive me. English is not my native language. Without further ado, please enjoy.

“Garp, be more considerate about collateral damage, would you?! The last time we all had to bust our asses off rebuilding the wall _you_ knocked over because you thought punching a hole through the wall was a cooler entrance,” Sengoku scolded, easily keeping up with Garp’s long strides as they walked down the winding hallways of G-3 Base. Frustration was written all over his face as his eyebrows drew together in displeasure. “Next time, you are on your own. Tsuru-chan and I can’t be here cleaning up your mess all the damn time,” Sengoku warned, jerking his head toward Tsuru walking on his other side who didn’t look too pleased about it, either.

Garp laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, sorry, Senny,” he waved the words off carelessly. “But it’s manly romance to be punching down walls, you see. Maybe you should try it some time and see how you like it! Bwahahaha!” he said, cleanly biting half of the rice cracker in his hand. “Plus, those pirates started it. I just finished the fight.”

Sengoku aimed a mild glare at Garp. “I’m not _you_ ,” he said grouchily, snatching the bag of rice crackers from Garp’s unsuspecting grip. “Give me that,” he huffed much to Garp’s complete dismay. He gave the bag of rice crackers a mournful look, watching his baby disappear down into Sengoku’s stomach. Sengoku didn’t seem to notice Garp’s sad look or he didn’t seem to care, because he kept on viciously eating the snack, while the pout on Garp’s face grew with each passing second, his bottom lip pursed out in childish petulance.

Garp would have been content on pouting the entire way about Sengoku’s excellent performance on the ‘disappearing rice crackers’ trick if he hadn’t passed by a Marine sitting on a window sill enjoying the morning sun streaming through the glass panel. Garp’s steps halted immediately. He turned around, nearly knocking Sengoku and Tsuru over as they walked right into him. “Garp? What’s wrong?” Tsuru asked, following his gaze toward the Marine that had Garp stop dead in his tracks.

Garp’s eyes narrowed as he studied the man. The Marine didn’t look quite out of the ordinary, per se… with a pristine white cloak draped over broad shoulders, deep navy suit and a white cravat with a tasteful gold pin, he clearly spoke plenty of wealth and power. The man was also wearing a traditional Marine hat, while a worn out straw hat hung loosely on his back, looking formal and casual in all the wrong ways that Garp didn’t understand. He should look... freer, with an unbuttoned shirt and an exposed chest, not restrained behind a prim and proper look.

He was also clearly displaying his dislike for the coffee at the base.

Mouth open, tongue out, the Marine made a face of disgust as coffee dripped out of his mouth back into the cup. He cringed and shuddered, obviously hating the taste. Garp could understand the sentiment. The coffee here tasted the _worst_. It was like horse piss and burnt beans, a nasty color going along with a nasty taste. Garp stuck his tongue out. At the same time, the other guy forced himself to take another sip of the awful coffee only to spit it out again. Gross.

Huh. Garp tilted his head. That guy looked really familiar. He felt really familiar, too. “...Roger?” Garp hazarded a guess, frowning thoughtfully.

The guy slowly turned toward Garp, the sweat on his forehead rolled down his cheek. “...No...?” the Marine said uncertainly, voice pitched high. “I’m... Roger’s... little brother...” he paused, giving Garp a strained smile. “...Eugene.”

“Oh,” Garp said lamely, feeling oddly disappointed. Well, he supposed it was a good thing Roger’s kid brother didn’t follow his delinquent big brother’s footsteps and become a pirate. “...Well, hi, Roger’s little brother,” he greeted, trying not to show how underwhelmed he was really feeling. He might not give that much of a damn about social niceties, but he knew that one had to at least _pretend_ to be excited when meeting new people.

Sengoku rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you could try and pretend to be more enthusiastic, you know’ while Tsuru just stared at Eugene for a long minute before she deadpanned, voice still as dry as ever. “It’s Roger,” she said, crossing her arms while discreetly shifting her rifle for easier access.

“It’s Roger?!” Garp exclaimed, mouth dropping open as he jumped back a step. “What the hell are you doing here, idiot?!” he cried, holding up his fist threateningly. “Are there any more of you infiltrating this base?!” he demanded, while Sengoku just smacked his palm over his face with a long suffering sigh and took on a defensive stance as well.

Roger flailed, throwing the cup of coffee out the window. He watched it shatter into millions pieces over the head of some unfortunate infantry soldier while the poor victim cried about boiling water hitting his head. “Shiiiitttt!!! We’ve been found! What do we do?! What do we do now?!” Roger cried, slapping his face with both hands as he panicked gracelessly. “Guys! Run!” Roger bellowed from the top of his lungs. Garp watched in dismay as his awful crewmates popped out from all over the base in the unlikeliest of places, wrecking havoc.

“I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, CAPTAIN!” the kid with the red nose shrieked, high pitched while he tried to fight off a sword wielding Marine, tears running down his face. “SHANKS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD THE CAPTAIN TO DO THIS STUPID SHIT AND WE ARE ALL IN TROUBLE NOW!” he wailed messily. “I don’t want to go to Impel Down! I don’t want to die yet! I’m too young to die!”

Roger’s First Mate walked out from an open office, dragging behind an unconscious Marine. “Calm down, Captain. Keep yourself together. And Buggy, you are not going to die. No one is going to Impel Down today,” he said, looking much too calm amidst the growing chaos of the Marine Base. Garp narrowed his eyes. Uh uh. Someone was going to go to prison today if he had any say about it. He watched Rayleigh casually dropped the unconscious Marine, fixing his glasses and surveyed the scene around him. “Now... Where’s the trash can…?” he mused.

“Pirates!” Sengoku recovered first, roaring angrily. He charged at Rayleigh, fist pulling back, a sheen of black coating his skin. “What do you take our Marine bases for? I’m bringing all of you lot in today!” he exclaimed, and Rayleigh just smiled easily, whipping out his saber to block the deadly attack. The shockwave of the collision cracked the walls and shattered windows, pushing the two combatants back until they both planted their feet firmly on the ground to stop the movements.

Tsuru sighed. “You are both just as awful about collateral damage,” she said, watching Sengoku put a hole through the floor. She eyed Roger dispassionately. “I’m going to deal with the rest of Gold’s troublesome crewmates,” she said blandly, utterly unimpressed with the screams around her. “You handle him. If you punch down any walls this time, you’re fixing them yourself. _Without_ help,” she warned Garp sternly, jerking her face toward Roger before taking off at a graceful run to join in the fray two floors down below.

“It’s Gol _D._ Roger! I have a big D, not a little ‘d’!” Roger protested but Tsuru wasn’t around to hear him anymore. He paused when he realized what he said. “Ah. Well,” Roger grinned mischievously. “I guess my ‘D’ is a big D, too. Garp, you’d agree with me, right?” he laughed, while Garp’s cheeks heated up slightly. He pulled his fist back, slamming it against the window sill and shattering it upon impact. Roger just rolled out of the way, completely unharmed by the attack. “Guess it’s just me and you now, Garp. You still haven’t considered joining my crew yet? We can have tons of fun together. My D and yours. We can see which one is bigger,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You can be my greatest adventure yet.”

“Are you stupid?” Garp asked, confusion temporarily dulling his anger. “The Ds in our names are written in the exact same way! Yours isn’t any bigger than mine! We are equal!” he said. Next to them, Rayleigh let out an unexpected snicker, Sengoku hissed in utter despair and Roger’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. Garp became defensive again at the reactions around him. “Why the hell are you reacting like that, you bastards?! I’m right! I know how to write!”

“... The problem lies elsewhere, entirely different from whether you know how to write or not, Garp,” Sengoku muttered, much to Garp’s confusion. He opened his mouth, intending to ask what Sengoku meant but one look at his friend shut him up. Garp soon didn’t have any time for chitchatting as Roger regained his balance after his blunder, brandishing his weapon with a teasing flair. He slashed down, forcing Garp to raise his arm to block the strike.

“Aw, pay attention to me. You’re making me feel neglected, Garp!” Roger said, laughing when Garp swung at him. He broke into a mad dash, his laughter warm and genuine. Ducked down to avoid a table thrown at him, Roger dodged Garp’s attacks with a familiarity that came from being chased down by him for decades. Garp tried not to grin, he really did, but he knew he utterly failed when deep, rumbling belly laugh escaped him as well. A large grin split his face in half, making him look even younger than his actual age.

Despite their unbridled joy, their chase was as deadly as it came, with Garp holding little back from his bone shattering punches while Roger attacked with extreme precision. It was only their own individual skill and experience that stopped them from being seriously injured or worse. Soon, Garp got a hold of Roger, using a split moment of distraction from the other to punch Roger through the wall. Mentally lamenting the fact that he probably would need to rebuild it later, Garp squeezed himself through the Roger shaped hole. He watched Roger pushed himself to his feet with a big grin on his face. “You fit in my hole well, I see,” Roger said, laughing at something that went entirely over Garp’s head.

“The hell it did, moron! It’s tight as hell!” Garp said, making Roger laugh again. Garp huffed, prepared to make his finishing move. Unfortunately, his wrist was caught by Roger’s strong grip. With his body already in action, Garp fell forward into Roger in one tangled heap. He did manage to get a few really good punches in though, if the way Roger was spitting out blood and holding his bleeding nose said anything. “What the hell, Roger?!” Garp demanded, breathing heavily. “Since when were you dumb enough to infiltrate Marine bases with all three of us around?”

Roger breathed heavily, still not loosening his grip on Garp’s wrist. At some point, his fingers had shifted to grip the stupidly pricey suit jacket Roger was wearing instead. “I missed our chase! I haven’t seen you since forever and all the ones that went after me were so weak, it was _boring_ ,” Roger’s laughter died down. The expression on his face came the closest to a sullen pout that Garp had ever seen the other man wearing. “You didn’t just forget about me, did you, Garpy? ‘cause I will stir up trouble again,” he promised, snickering mischievously.

Garp huffed, tightening his grip around the expensive fabric. “First of all, don’t ever call me ‘Garpy’ again,” he said, trying to force himself to stay calm. “And secondly, are you telling me you just infiltrated a Marine base because you were _bored_ and wanted a good chase?” he asked, to which Roger nodded enthusiastically.

The absolute _moron_.

Garp mentally despaired, shaking Roger viciously. “The reason I haven’t been chasing after your ass is because I was _busy_ , moron! You are not the only pirate I go after! Your fucking pal Shikki has been causing trouble and I’ve been busy trying to clean _that_ mess up. I don’t have the time to go after you!” he huffed angrily. “Did you just fucking doom your whole crew because you were bored, Roger?”

Roger stared Garp in the eyes long and hard until he had to shift in discomfort. Garp was about to snap out a defensive ‘what’ when Roger suddenly asked, voice serious and expression intense. “If I became the best pirate in the world to chase after, would you pursue after me and me only, Garp?” What?! What sort of question was _that_?! Garp didn’t even _begin_ to know how to unpack it when Roger’s eyes took on that usual happy glint again. “Dahaha, you don’t have to worry too much about my crew. They can handle themselves. You should be more concerned about those Marines. I told the boys and girls not to hurt them too much but they can get excessive,” he said, all squinty eyes and wide smiles.

Garp clicked his tongue in annoyance, trying to pull away but Roger just clung on, making him stumble slightly. “Tt, Roger,” he said, planting his free hand firmly on the side of Roger’s head. He pushed himself up so he could look clearly at the other’s face. “What’s wrong with you? Don’t tell me you’re _still_ sore about me not coming after you?” he asked, watching Roger’s lips twitch down slightly. Garp had to resist a laugh. He still was, wasn’t he? He really acted like a child at times. “Fine, if you manage to keep your ass out of jail, I’ll go after you again the next time,” Garp promised. “Happy now?”

“I knew you would see things my way!” the stormy expression on Roger’s face lifted immediately at Garp’s words. He arched up, gripped Garp’s shoulder and pulled him down. The short distance between them closed. Their lips connected. And it felt as natural as hunger sated, as natural as thirst quenched. Garp found himself torn between the urge to pull away and the urge to push deeper but Roger didn’t push for more, and their little connection didn’t intensify, only lazy drags of tongues and lips that neither wanted to end just yet. Slowly, Garp relaxed and just let it happen. After a few more moments of tasting each other, they stopped. Roger’s bright eyes were looking at him impossibly soft. “... Hi, Garp,” he greeted, voice just a touch breathier than normal.

Garp stared back. “Hi you too,” he replied, voice gruff. The fact that it was the first official greeting from Roger in awhile hadn’t escaped Garp, nor had the fact that Roger said it to him only after their kiss. Roger’s grip on Garp’s wrist finally loosened and he could sit up properly again but confusingly enough, Garp found himself not wanting to do that as much anymore. Instead, he settled down a little more. His sharp gaze traced Roger’s face, trying to see if he had gained any new battle scars since their last encounter. A scar was an event, a story. As selfish as it was to hate Roger’s new scars, Garp liked it more when he knew how each one was made, liked being the only one who got to put them on Roger. Ah well. It wasn’t like he would say that aloud. He knew it was selfish and childish even by his standards. Garp reached out and wiped away the blood that was sluggishly running down the other’s nose. “Be more careful next time, idiot. I shouldn’t have been able to punch you that easily. I wasn’t trying that hard,” he snorted, feeling the swollen cheek for any broken bones.

Roger grinned stupidly. “I haven’t felt your punch in a while. Your fist... it _moves_ me so,” the idiot said, the stupid smile only got dumber at the words while Garp resisted the urge to make his wound symmetrical. Fucking moron.

Garp opened his mouth, intending to scold Roger some more when the entire base trembled, loose rocks and dust fell on top of the pair while two opposing waves of Conqueror’s Haki clashed violently against each other. Oh yeah. It seemed Sengoku had decided to get serious with his fight. Biting back a curse, Garp looked down. Roger had used his momentary lapse in concentration to slip away and was now standing just out of Garp’s reach, his stupid straw hat was back in place. “Dahahaha, I’d love to lay under you all day long but we can always enjoy that after the battle is over. Right now I have a fight to see. It looks interesting!” Roger laughed, while Garp tried to hide how much the sudden emptiness was affecting him. Roger seemed to notice it still, and he grinned, brighter than the summer sun. “Well, come chase after me, Garp, or are you getting _old_?” he taunted, curling his index finger in a clear come-hither motion. “Race you there! Dahahaha!”

Garp growled at the cheeky words. He leaped to his feet and raced out the door, punching it down in the process just as Roger disappeared around a corner. “Get back here, Roger!” Garp roared, catching up to the other in a few long strikes. He grabbed a random decorative picture frame and hurled it toward Roger who just dodged out the way while it hit the wall and shattered harmlessly into pieces. “Wait until I get my hands on you, bastard! I’ll show you who’s getting _old_!”

Roger snickered. “I can’t wait until you get your hands on me, either, Garp, but you have to catch me first!” he said and dashed off, starting one of their mad, reckless chases again.

Garp grinned.

That sounded like a challenge to him.

It’s on.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaining Freedom is so kicking me in the butt right now with Logue Town and I so didn't regret writing for GarpRoger. I'll captain this ship myself if no one else will! 
> 
> Shout out to hamstercheese7 for getting on this ship with me and sticking around long enough to look over this horrid attempt at fluff. You rock!
> 
> I now have a Twitter: You can find me at ChiakiHamano1


End file.
